revengefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vergeltung
Vergeltung ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel sowie die erste Folge von der Serie Revenge. Inhalt Emily Thorne kehrt nach 17 Jahren unerkannt an den Ort ihrer Kindheit zurück. Hier, in den idyllischen Hamptons, wurde einst ihre Familie zerstört. Unter falschem Namen, ausgestattet mit immensem Reichtum und unbändigem Hass, will Emily nun Rache nehmen. Ganz oben auf ihrer Abschussliste stehen Victoria und Conrad Grayson, die schillernden Taktgeber der feinen Gesellschaft und Drahtzieher hinter einem Komplott gegen ihren Vater. Handlung thumb|left|Ende einer VerlobungspartyDie Episode beginnt mit einer Vorschau auf die große Verlobungsfeier von Emily Thorne und Daniel Grayson. Emily unterhält sich mit Ihrer Freundin Ashley Davenport und dem Softwaremillionäre Nolan Ross, Daniels Schwester Charlotte und ihr Freund Declan tanzen und einen Mann mit Kapuzenshirt (es ist Jack Porter) sieht man am Strand. Er zieht eine Leiche vom Strand weg, die ausieht als wäre sie Daniel. Charlotte und Declan gehen an den Strand um Schwimmen zu gehen, während Victoria Grayson eine Rede hält. Sie redet davon wie schön es ist Emily bald als Schwiegertochter zu haben. In dieser Zeit ruft Emily jemanden an. Das Handy klingelt am Strand, wo Jack mit der Leiche und Declan und Charlotte sind. Die beiden entdecken Jack, erkennen ihn jedoch nicht, da er früh genug wegrennt. Sie sehen eine Leiche, jedoch mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden, dort liegen und denken es ist Daniel. Charlotte schreit um Hilfe und alle Partygäste, samt Victoria und Conrad. Emily bleibt beim Haus mit Ashley stehen und sieht vollkommen erschüttert aus. thumb|Hausbesichtigung Fünf Monate früher besichtigt Emily ein Haus in dem Hamptons, welches früher der Familie Davis gehörte. Emily sieht sich dort um und erinnert sich daran zurück, wie sie hier früher mit ihrem Vater war, da dies einst ihr Haus gewesen ist. Ihr Vater sagte ihr immer er hätte sie unendlich mal unendlich liebt, wobei das entsprechende Zeichen in die Veranda eingeritzt wurde. Emily entscheidet sich sofort es zu kaufen, was sie natürlich schon vorher geplant hatte. thumb|left|Conrad und Victoria Emily ist gerade dabei in ihr Strandhaus einzuziehen als Ashley, ihre Freundin, vorbeikommt. Diese ist Eventplanerin und arbeitet für das Memorial-Day-Wochenende für Victoria. Emily spielt glaubhaft vor sie wüsste nicht wer dies ist und lässt sich eine Karte resevieren. Währenddessen reden die Graysons über Emily's Einzug. Gleichzeitg kommt Charlotte rein, die sich über Nacht anscheinend zum Feiern herausgeschlichen hatte. thumb|"Skipper" NolanWährend Jack mit Declans Hilfe sein Schiff, die Amanda, belädt, da er in einer Woche nach Haiti segelt, kommt Nolan vorbei. Er möchte für den Sommer ein Boot habe und das von Jack kaufen, jedoch wimmelt dieser ihn mehrfach ab. Zur selben Zeit, halten Ashley und Victoria ein Meeting mit ihren Freundinnen, darunter auch Lydia Davis, ab, wegen des Memorial-Day-Wochenendes. In einem Gespräch zwischen Victoria und Lydia wird klar, das Lydia sich grade in der Scheidung befindet und Emily in das Strandhaus von ihr und ihrem Ex-Mann zieht. Emily steht derweil am Strand. Sie erinnert sich an ihre Zeit mit ihrem Vater, damals hieß sie noch "Amanda Clarke". Dann taucht Lydia Davis auf. Die beiden stellen sich einander vor. Ihr Strandhaus gehört Lydia und Michael Davis. Die beiden leben nun in Scheidung, Emily ist ihre Mieterin. Später schwimmt Emily im Meer. Dann sehen wir sie wieder in ihrem Haus. Sie schaut sich ein Video vom Prozeß gegen ihren Vater an. Lydia Davis, seinerzeit die Sekretärin von David Clarkethumb|left|Amanda erlebt Verhaftung des Vaters, machte unter Eid eine falsche Aussage gegen ihren Vater. Emilys Erinnerungen gehen zurück an die dramatische Verhaftung ihres Vaters. Schreiend und weinend mußte die kleine Amanda zusehen wie ihr Vater von einem schwer bewaffneten Sondereinsatzkommando verhaftet wird, ein traumatisches Erlebnis. Erneut schaut Emily auf Ihren Computer. Sie hat heimlich Videoaufnahmen gemacht und gespeichert. Wir sehen das Lydia in der Gegenwart eine heiße Affäre mit Victorias Mann hat, Conrad Grayson. thumb|Conrad im South Fork InnUnterdessen sehen wir einen Blick in das scheinbar noch heile Familienleben der Graysons. Daniel Grayson kommt in einem flotten Sportwagen an. Er kommt von seinem Studium nach Hause. Er will den Sommer wie üblich in den Hamptons verbringen und wird begeistert von seiner Schwester Charlotte empfangen, die ihren neuen Bikini anhat und sich auf sonnige Stunden am Strand freut. Auch Victoria freut sich ihren Sohn wiederzusehen. Doch inzwischen bröckelt die "heile Welt". Wir sehen wie Cornrad ein paar "heiße Stunden" mit Lydia in seinem Appartment im South Fork Inn verbringt. Conrad steht auf und legt seinen Morgenmantel an, plötzlich wird ihm schlecht und er faßt sich ans Herz. Wir sehen einen leeren Teller Suppe... thumb|left|"Oh mein Gott, was ist mit ihrem Mann?"Im Stowaway erhält Carl Porter inzwischen Besuch von einem Bankmitarbeiter. Seine Söhne Jack und Declan arbeiten unterdessen an der Bar bzw. als Bedienung. Charlotte besucht mit ihren Freundinnen die Bar. Es enwickelt sich ein Gespräch mit Declan. Unterdessen wird Conrad mit einem Rettungswagen aus dem Sout Fork Inn abtransportiert. Entsetzt schaut Lydia zu. Plötzlich taucht ihre scheinbar besorgte Mieterin Emily auf und fragt hinterhältig "besorgt": "Oh mein Gott, ist das ihr Mann?..." thumb|Jack, Sammy und EmilyAls Emily, erfreut über die gelungene Intrige, ihr Kleid ausder Reinigung holt, sieht sie Jack Porter mit seinem Hund Sammy spielen. Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit kommen zurück. Sammy war einst ihr Hund. Durch ihn ist sie einst dem jungen Jack erstmals am Strand begegnet. Auch heute nach über zwanzig Jahren scheint Sammy seine einstige Besitzerin noch zu kennen. Er stürmt sofort auf Emily zu. Die ist gerührt ihm wiederzubegegnen. Lediglich Jack ist verwirrt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Hund erkennt er die einstige "Amanda" nicht. Er ist daher irritiert, weil sein Hund sonst nicht so zutraulich ist. Nach einem Gespräch mit Emily lädt er sie ins Stowaway ein. Die ist nun ihrerseits verwirrt über die plötzliche Begegnung mit ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie scheint Jack nichtt vergessen zu haben. Inzwischen stürmt Victoria besorgt in das Hospital zu ihrem Mann. Doch der ist schon wieder wohlauf. Der vermeintliche "Herzinfarkt" war lediglich ein Magenkrampf. Überrascht muß Lydia feststellen, daß Conrad im South Fork Inn war statt wie angekündigt zu golfen. Schnell erkennt sie die Zusammenhänge. Drohend sagt sie zu ihm: "Tu es nicht wieder!". thumb|left|Wer sind die VIP´s in den Hamptons?Endlich beginnnt die große Memorial-Day-Party auf einem luxoriösen Boot. Aufgeregt empfängt die Eventplanerin Ashley ihre Freundin Emily. Sie führt sie in die vornehme Gesellschaft ein. Ashley erzählt ihrer scheinbar "ahnungslosen" Freundin, wer die wichtigen Leute sind. Wir erfahren unter anderem, daß Daniel im vorigen Jahr eine Beziehung mit einer Kellnerin hatte. Betrunken hat er einen Unfall gehabt, seine Freundin wurde schwer verletzt. Doch für ihn hatte es anscheind keine Folgen, er hat schließlich reiche Eltern...Wir sehen auch Nolan Ross, Computermilliadär. Er stolpert über die Party und macht Videos mit seinem Handy. Seine Mitmenschen betrachten ihn trotz seines Recihtums eher als "Nervensäge". Schließlich Victtoria Grayson, die "Queen der Hamptons". Sie würdigt die "Neue" sogar eines kurzen Blickes. Emily bittet Ashley sie vorzustellen. Es entwickelt sich ein höfliches Geplauder. Nebenan steht Lydia, Victorias scheinbar "beste Freundin". Scheinheilig fragt Emily plötzlich: "...und dann gestern vor dem South Fork Inn. Ich hoffe es geht ihrem Mann wieder besser..." Bestürzt werden Victoria die Zusammenhänge klar. Betroffenes beidseitiges Schweigen... Als nächstes stolpert Emily und schüttet scheinbar "versehentlich" ihr Glas auf das Jackett von Daniel. Der ist keineswegs verärgert sondern freut sich über die neue charmante Begegnung. Er lädt sie zu einme Martini ein... Victoria eröffnet derweil die Wohltätigkeitsauktion ihrer Bilder. Für alle überraschend beginnt sie mit ethumb|Emily und Danielinem Bild, daß Lydia und Michael ihr einst geschenkt hatte. Es ist das "Symbol ihrer Freundschaft". Dannach kündigt sie öffentlich an, daß die beiden ihr Strandhaus verkaufen und Lydia die Hamptons verlassen wird. Für Lydia ist das wie eine Verstoßung aus dem erlauchten oberen Kreis der Hamptons. Befriedigt schaut Emily von Ferne zu, ihre Pläne scheinen zu gelingen... Die Feier geht weiter, Emily und Daniel kommen sich näher. Daniel ist froh jemand zu begegnen, der "sein altes Ich nicht kennt". Victoria ist erfeut über die neue "nette Nachbarin". Carl Porter kündigt unterdessen an, daß sein Sohn Jack diesen Sommer nach Haiti gehen will um dort den Erdbebenopfern zu helfen. Doch bald darauf erfährt Jack, daß sein Vater massive finanzielle Probleme hat und die Zwangsversteigerung droht. Er schaut auf sein Boot "Amanda" und erinnert sich an Nolan. Bald darauf klingelt dessen Handy, Jack will sein Boot nun doch verkaufen. Nolan schaut sich auch seine Videos von der Party an. Er sieht dort auch wie Emily "versehentlich" ihr Glas auf Daniel kippt. Nanu, daß Gesicht kennt er doch irgendwie... thumb|left|Willkommen Amanda...Emily kommt von der Party in ihr Strandhaus heim. Sie spürt auf einmal, daß noch jemand hinter ihr ist. Sie dreht sich um. Nolan Ross tritt ein "Willkommen Amanda, ich hätte dich heute beinahe nicht wieder erkannt, aber darum geht es dir ja..." Doch schlagartig wird aus der "freundlich Nachbarin" eine agressive "Killerin": Sie haut auf den überraschten Nolan ein und drückt ihm mit ihrem Arm fast die Kehle zu: "Weißt du wie leicht es für mich wäre deinen Kehlkopf zu zerquetschen!" Doch der entsetzte Nolan erinnert sie an ihren Vater. Er verspricht ihr Geheimnis zu wahren und bietet ihr sogar seine Hilfe an. Doch barsch lehnt Emily an. Sie meint sogar "ihr könne man nicht helfen". Nolan meint noch Jack habe immer noch Sehnsucht nach der "kleinen Amanda", dann verläßt er das Haus. thumb|Der Vermächtnis ihres VatersNun sehen wir wieder Rückblenden. Einige Jahre früher wird die straffällige "Amanda Clarke" aus dem Jugendgefängnis entlassen. Vor dem Tor fährt ein Autto vor. Nolan Ross steigt aus. Er sei eine Freund ihres Vaters und muß ihr mitteilen, daß ihr Vater vor sechs Wochen verstorben ist. Er will ihr eine Holzbox von ihrem Vater übergeben. Amanda will jedoch nichts davon wissen und bezeichnt ihren Vater als "Mörder und Lügner". Doch Nolan läßt nicht locker. Sie solle die Holzbox, die Infinity Box öffnen, die Wahrheit über ihren Vater herausfinden. Er hat ihr seine Tagebücher und Dokumente hinterlassen. Außerden hat er einst mit einer Investiton bei der Gründung von Nolans Firma geholfen. Amanda gehören jetzt 49 % davon, sie ist unendlich reich. Nachdenklich öffnet Amanda die Infinity Boy, sie sieht ein Bild von sich als Kind mit ihrem Vater, liest einen Brief ihres Vaters.... Er beteuert seine Unschuld, in seinen Tagebüchern findet nun Emily die Wahrheit heraus. Ihr Vater bittet sie aber zu vergeben. Doch das ist ein Versprechen, daß seine Tochter nicht halten will... "Wenn ein Verbrechen so tiefgreifend ist, muß jemand bezahlen..." thumb|left|David "untill forever" VictoriaAbermals sehen wir eine Rückblende, diesmal ins South Fork Inn. Während Lydia auf dem Balkon telefoniert, serviert eine Bedienung einen Teller Suppe. Unter den dunklen Haaren und der Brillle erkennen wir Emily. Sie schüttet den Inhalt einer Ampulle in den Teller. Conrad wird ihn später essen... Manchmal ist Rache so heiß wie ein Teller Suppe. Wieder in der Gegenwart sehen wir Emily abends auf dem Landungssteg, sie hält eine Armbanduhr mit der Gravur: "David until forever Victoria". Victoria war einst die Geliebte ihres Vaters und hat ihn verraten. Jetzt steht sie auf dem Balkon und beobachtet Emily. Sie scheint jedoch durchaus mißtrauisch zu sein und ruft jemanden an auf ihrem Handy an, der alles über ihre neue Nachbarin herausfinden soll. Am Bootsteeg blickt Emily ernst in die Dunkelheit. Diese Geschichte handelt nicht von Vergebung... Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Madeleine Stowe als Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp als Emily Thorne/Amanda Clarke *Gabriel Mann als Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny als Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe als Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler als Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman als Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo als Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen als Charlotte Grayson Nebendarsteller *James Tupper als David Clarke *Amber Valletta als Lydia Davis *Brian Goodman als Carl Porter *Christina Chang als Karrie Thurgood Gastdarsteller *Emily Alyn Lind als Emily Thorne (Kind) *Lindsey Garrett als Melissa *Greg Perrow als Malcolm *R. Keith Harris als Doug Reid *Amy Perrish als Kate Reynolds *Nicholas Stargel als Jack Porter (Kind) *Anthony Reynolds als SWAT Mitglied *Leon Prodgen als Sanitäter *Salina Lee als Kellnerin *Jason Alexander Davis als Arzt *Ashley Driver als Tracey *Camille Robinson als Tiffany Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Vergeltung/Soundtrack Trivia * Obwohl die Serie Revenge in den Hamptons spielt, wurde die Pilotfolge in North Carolina und der Rest der Serie in Kalifornien gedreht. * Die Rolle von Emily/Amandas Vater David Clarke sollte zunächst mit Marc Blucas (bekannt als Riley Finn aus Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen) bestzt werden. Der übernahm jedoch bei USA Network eine Hauptrolle in der Dramedy-Fernsehserie Necessary Roughness ''(deutsch: ''Dr. Dani Santino - Spiel des Lebens). Es gibt sogar einen nichtausgestrahlten Promo Pilot in dem er als David Clarke zu sehen ist. * Das Symbol auf dem Holzgeländer des Strandhauses, auf der Infinity Box und als Tattoo an Emilys Handgelenk ist das Symbol der "doppelten Unendlichkeit". Es symbolisiert Emilys ewige Verbindung mit ihrem Vater, "unendlich mal unendlich". Auch steht es für ihr Vorhaben seinen Namen reinzuwaschen und Vergeltung zu üben. Es taucht auch im "g" von Revenge auf. Zitate Als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, war mein Verständnis von Vergeltung so simpel wie die Sonntagsschulsprichwörter hinter den sie sich verbarg, adrette kleine Moralsprüche wie: "Was du nicht willst, daß man dir tue..." und "Ein Unrecht hebt das andere nicht auf." Doch doppeltes Unrecht kann niemals Recht ergeben, weil ein zugefügtes Leid kein anderes ungeschehen machen kann. Wem schweres Unrecht zugefügt wurde, der findet wahre Genugtuung nur auf einem von zwei Wegen: absolute Vergebung oder tödliche Rache. Diese Geschichte handelt nicht von Vergebung. Meinem Vater war es verwehrt die wahrhaft Schuldigen zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Sein einziger Ausweg war es, zu vergeben. Für mich gibt es andere Wege... Mein Vater ist als Unschuldiger gestorben, verraten von der Frau, die er geliebt hat. Wenn dir alles, was du geliebt hast, genommen wurde, bleibt dir manchmal nichts als die Vergeltung. Videos thumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321 px thumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 px Galerie Pilot 11.jpg Pilot 12.jpg Pilot 13.jpg Revenge Pilot Slider.jpg Pilot 19b.jpg Vergeltung1.png Vergeltung2.png Pilot 24.jpg Revenge Pilot 1.png VergeltungSoundtrack2.png Pilot 30.jpg Pilot 41.jpg Pilot 43.jpg Pilot 46.jpg Pilot 48.jpg Pilot 51.jpg Pilot 57.jpg Pilot 59.jpg Pilot 64.jpg Pilot 65.jpg Pilot 68.jpg Pilot 69c.jpg Pilot 79b.jpg Pilot 79c.jpg Pilot 79d.jpg Pilot 80.jpg Revenge Pilot.png Pilot 89a.jpg Pilot 89c.jpg Pilot 89d.jpg Vergeltung.png Pilot 90.jpg Pilot 91.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode